


Not the Normal Hide and Seek

by LizardOnIce27



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are tired of overplayed sleepover games like Truth or dare, or Spin the Bottle. So, they come up with their own. Warning: Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Normal Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, this never happened.
> 
> Note: Transferred from my ficwad.
> 
> Also, I didn't list relationships, because who finds who should be a mystery, eh?

Truth or Dare was vetoed, as was Spin the Bottle. Patrick was far too shy to agree to either game. Mikey was too shy as well, but insisted the games were far too overdone, and had lost their appeal. Pete smirked and suggested strip poker, which earned him a blush from Patrick, Mikey, and Ryan. Gerard suggested 7 Minutes in Heaven, which was also rejected. Andy shrugged and suggested they make up their own game. Brendon rolled his eyes and asked why it had to be sexual at all, which only led to teasing about his virginity. The other virgins in the group, Mikey, Patrick, Spencer and Andy, only blushed as Brendon was teased. Frank laughed and suggested Strip hangman. Jon suggested strip Uno. Patrick blushed and stuttered out that no way in hell, was he going to strip in front of everyone. The boys thought on it for a while, and then suddenly, Pete was grinning.

“Oh no...” Patrick mumbles.

Pete’s grin widens, “Oh yes.”

Gerard tilts his head, “So what is it, Wentz?”

“Hide and Go seek. Only with a bit of tweaking.” He smirks, “Half of us will be seekers, and half of us will be hiders. Whoever you find....” he paused dramatically, “You fuck.”

Patrick blushes deeply, “A-And if you don’t want t-to...?”

Pete shrugs, “You can go as far as you want with them, but there has to be some physical contact. So, I’m going to be a seeker. Who else wants to?”

Patrick fidgeted sheepishly and shook his head. Brendon rolled his eyes and raised his hand. Gerard raised his, and Joe did as well. Jon nodded, and now they needed one more. Ray shyly shrugged and mumbled that he would. Mikey walked over to Gerard quickly.

“I-I’m going to hide in the hall closet.” He whispered to his older brother.

Gerard nodded, “Thanks for telling me, that would have been..awkward.”

Pete smirks and heads to the front door, “Seekers follow me, Hiders you have five minutes.”

Ray, Gerard, John, Brendon, and Joe followed him out while the rest blushed and quickly looked for their hiding spots.


	2. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is found.

Mikey’s Point of View

I hurry into the hall closet, like I told Gerard I would. Wouldn’t want to be found by my brother. Although, I don’t know who I want to find me. Maybe no one will.Maybe they’ll forget all about me. I bet Gerard’s gonna be hoping he finds Frank, with as much as they’ve been eyefucking lately. A few quiet minutes pass by, when I hear the front door open. I hear them walk in, and then a pair of footsteps get closer to the closet. I bite my lip and hold my breathe as they get even closer.

“Nah, too obvious..” I hear Pete mumble as he heads in another direction.

I allow myself to breathe, once he’s gone, and feel part of myself wishing he’d heard me. After a few minutes of hearing the boys walk around, I start to think I’ll never be found. But then I hear the doorknob being turned. I blush deeply and bites my lip hard as it opens.

“M-Mikey?” I hear Brendon’s voice before I see his face.

“H-Hi.” I reply shyly, looking at my feet.

He steps in, “Mind if I join you?”

“O-Other than the lack of space for two people and my thinking that part out? No.”

He chuckles softly and closes the door, “If you’re not up for this we could-”

“N-No I want- I-I mean if you’re up for it, th-then it’s no problem.”

I can barely see his smile through the darkness, and I’m incredibly glad for the cracks in the door. He leans forward and presses his lips softly to mine. I kiss back and find my arms around his neck as the kiss slowly deepens. The footsteps outside the door have died down, and I try hard to keep my mind off of my brother’s current activities with whomever as Brendon begins kissing, sucking, and biting my neck. A noise I’d never heard come out of my mouth before softly escapes my lips as he bites harder. Another moan soon follow as he presses against me and pulls at my shirt. I help him take it off, before assisting him with his own. His fingertips dance across my bare chest as he kisses me again, introducing my lips to his wet, warm tongue. I gasp softly and part my lips, assuming he’s wanting to introduce his tongue to the rest of my mouth. As his tongue begins licking the roof of my mouth, and swirling around my own, I realize that my assumption was correct. Unexperienced in situations such as this, I begin to slowly move my tongue in the way that he is. He squeezes my waist and I find my hands uncontrollably gripping his hair. He slowly pulls back and smiles.

“Mikey?”

“Y-Y-Ye-Yeah?” I blush at my stuttering.

He pecks my lips softly, “Inside a closet would be a very difficult place for the two of us to go all the way. But, I have an idea that I think you’ll like.”

I blush deeply, “Wh-What idea?”

Brendon smirks slightly, “Why don’t I demonstrate?”

All I can do is nod as he starts kissing my neck again. He grazes his teeth against my skin slowly, causing me to shiver. His fingertips begin to move down my chest as he starts unbuttoning my pants.

“I-I thought we-”

Brendon cuts me off with a kiss, “Shh. Trust me. You do...trust me, right?”

I nod in honesty, “O-Of course.”

He nods, “I’m glad. Now, stop thinking my dear, and just enjoy.” He unzips my pants, biting my neck.

I moan out a soft , “Okay.” and tilt my head back.

He then begins kissing slowly down to my collarbone, taking care to bite it before continuing down my chest. He slides my pants down to my ankles and instructs me to lean against the wall and use his shoulders if I need. I obey, barely understanding his muffled words against my skin. He bites my hip hard, as he drops to his knees. My hands find his shoulders instantly, and suddenly I understand what he’s going to do. I’ve never had a blow job before, or any sexual contact until tonight. He pulls at the waistband of my boxers before looking up at me for confirmation. Speechless and turned on, I can only nod. Nodding seems to be good enough for Brendon, as my boxers join my pants around my ankles. Brendon bites hips lip and wraps his fingers around my hardening erection. He then begins doing things I’d only ever done to myself. I lean against the wall and moan as his slides his fingers along my length. This feels so much better when it’s someone else touching you, I can guarantee that. What he does next though, is something I’ve never done to myself. The same warm, wet tongue he introduced to my mouth, is currently shaking hands with my tip. He licks slowly against my slit, grinning when I begin to squirm. As he licks at my head I grip his shoulders tightly and moan louder than before. I bite my lip to muffle the moans, but when he wraps his lips around my head, it’s no use. Obscenities begin spewing out of my mouth as his head begins to bob, taking the previous motion of his hand. It isn’t long before I’m close to climax. When I tell him, he only bobs faster and takes even more into his mouth. Tugging his hair, moaning out his name and panting heavily, I cum into his mouth. He swallows before grinning up at me.

“Aren’t you glad you trusted me?”

In response, I can only pant and nod.


	3. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete finds someone.

Pete’s Point of View

 

I’d like to think of myself is selective genius, rather than evil. I had someone in mind when I suggested this game. I highly doubt he’ll want to go all the way, but I’ll at least sneak a few kisses. And depending on his reaction, I could always just blame the game. But, what if I want him to know? It’s been almost two years since we met and I can’t get enough of him. He’s awkward, innocent, and shy, and I absolutely love it. Love. I love him. But I can’t tell him that. Hell no. He’d find some sickeningly nice way to let me down. But what if he actually likes me?

If he likes me, he might be too intimidated to say it. I’m not bragging on myself, but I can be an intimidating guy. It’s all to do with the cocky attitude. When he’s shy and quiet, it’s only natural he’s intimidated. He’s not so much now though, that we’ve become friends. But that’s because I take off my mask in front of him. I remove the wall of arrogance so I can just be...Pete.

As we wait outside for the five minutes I call over to Gerard, “Too bad your brother told you where he was hiding. _That_ would have been interesting.”

Gerard glares at me, “You just want me to tell you where he’s hiding so _you_ can corrupt him.”

I roll my eyes, “I love Mikey, but not in that sort of way. Although I can’t lie... if he asked for it I don’t think I could resist myself...”

Joe rolls his eyes, and mumbles, “That’ll make ‘Trick want to be with you. Go on and on about how you want other people.”

My eyes widen as I elbow him sharply in the ribs.

“Ouch! Fucker no one heard me!” Joe rubs his side, wincing.

“I did...” Brendon grins, “But everyone knows, Pete.”

I glare before shoving him lightly, “You don’t know a fucking thing.”

Brendon smirks, “I know you’re in love with Patrick.”

With perfect timing, Joe grabs me as I lunge for Brendon. Brendon laughs and stands just out of my reach as I swat at him, trying to get away from Joe’s grip.

“I don’t get it...” Ray says slowly, “Why are you so angry? So, you like Patrick. So, we all know. So what?” he shrugs.

I glare at him, filled with anger that even confuses me. What have I got to be angry about? If I plan on making Patrick my boyfriend, they’d all figure it out. I just didn’t realize I was that obvious. I relax in Joe’s grip. He takes this as a sign that he can let go, and does. I mumble an apology to Brendon who shrugs and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s been five.” Gerard looks up from his watch.

I nod and skip to the door. I have to find Patrick. But...what if I don’t? What if I find someone else? I bite my lip and open the door, walking in. We spread out and an unpleasant thought hits me. What if _someone else_ finds Patrick. I ball my fist and take in a slow determined breath. I _will_ find Patrick. I walk to a hall closet and touch the doorknob. I know someone’s in there. I can hear their nervous breathing. But I also know it isn’t Patrick.

“Too obvious...” I mumble, knowing that Patrick is far too clever to hide in a closet.

I walk away from the closet and look around. Where is he? If I were Patrick...where would I hide? If I were shy Patrick..where would I hide? Not downstairs. He wouldn’t want to be found easily. I know him. I walk up the stairs and look at the doors before grinning up at the attic. I can see the light on through the cracks of the little square opening. Patrick, terrified of the dark, would have left the light on. Patrick, would also hide in the last place you’d think of. He also, is aware of the height of most of the seekers. The string to pull the ladder down is up pretty high, making me question how he got it himself. But out of the corner of my eye, I see a stepstool.

I grin widely and mumble, “Gotcha, Pattycakes.”

I pull the stepstool over and pull the string, moving to let the ladder down. A familiar squeak makes me grin as I climb up the ladder and look around the attic. I chuckle softly as I spot him. Only his hat is visible as he hides behind a box. I pull up the ladder before walking over to him.

“Found ya.” I grin, quite proud of myself.

Patrick looks up at me and blushes deeply, “Lo-Looks like it.”

“Aww..” I sit beside him, “Don’t be nervous, Pattycakes.”

“H-ow could I-I not be?” He fidgets.

I frown, “You realize I’d never try to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with, right?”

He nods slowly, “I-I just... wasn’t sure about others who’d find me. O-Or if they would have regretted finding...me. S-So I tried to hide really well.”

I pull him into a hug, “No one would regret finding you, Sugar.”

He blushes lightly at the petname I always use with him. I guess I am a bit obvious.

“P-Pete I-I don’t even know how to kiss. N-No one wants to waste their time with some kid who can’t even kiss them properly.”

I giggle uncontrollably, “Patrick, there’s no ‘proper’ way to kiss someone. And there’s not much teaching involved. It’s mostly instinctive. And stop calling yourself a kid with that degrading tone.”

“That’s all I am to everyone, though. I’m like everyone’s little brother...even Mikey’s.” he sighs.

“I don’t see you as my little brother.” I tell him honestly, “You’re my best friend.”

He mumbles softly, and the only words I can pick out are “just” and “friend.”

“I’ll help you with your kissing problem, if you’d like. Although I’m sure you’re an excellent kisser, Sugar.”

He blushes even more, “Wh-What if I suck?”

“You won’t. Now c’mere.” I pat my lap gently.

He looks at me, his dark green eyes filled with confusion.

I smile kindly at him, “Come sit in my lap.”

He blushes and shyly sits in my lap, his back to me. I bite my lip as I fight back a grin. He’s so cute when he’s flustered.

“It’ll be awfully difficult to kiss you this way, ‘Trick.”

I let out a soft giggle as I notice his ears turn red as he moves to turn around.

He sits on my lap, facing me, blushing deeply, “St-Stop laughing at me.”

“Aww, Patrick.. I just think it’s cute.” I smile and stroke his cheek lightly, “Don’t be so nervous. I’m just Pete.”

He bites his lip and nods.

I smile and say softly, “Now, close your eyes.”

He nods as he closes his eyes. I bite my lip, taking a second to savor the fact that I’m finally going to kiss Patrick, before leaning in and kissing his lips softly. Tilting my head slighlty to miss his hat and his nose, I wrap my arms around him. After a few seconds, he kisses back. Smiling into the kiss I slowly move my lips against his. He starts to move his lips with mine. After I let him get used to moving his lips with mine, I lightly lick his tongue. He responds with gasping and pulling my hair. I slip my tongue in during the gasp and lick his. Fuck, he tastes as sweet as I imagined. No, he tastes sweeter. He pulls my hair again before pulling back, taking in a few deep breaths.

I blush and look up at him, “For-Forget to breathe?”

He nods, “S-See? I suck.”

I shake my head, “You didn’t suck. I-I liked it.”

“Y-You did?” He blushes deeply.

I gently stroke his cheek, “Patrick I would kiss you nonstop if I could.”

“Wha-What?”

I bite my lip, “I didn’t suggest this game so I could mess around with just any guy. I suggested it so.. So I’d have an excuse to kiss you.” I look down, “I was so worried I’d find someone else...”

“Wh-Why would you want to kiss m-me?” He asks, confused.

I look up at him, “I can’t think of a single reason why I wouldn’t. I-I... Patrick I know I’m a cocky jerk sometimes... but you know me beyond that.... and I... I trust you and I... I’m in love with you. And I respect if you don’t feel the same. I don’t expect you to. Hell, you could do way better and-” my sentence is cut off by a pair of sweet, soft lips.

I kiss back and blush deeply. He takes control of the kiss, before pulling back.

“I love you too, Pete. I never imagined you’d....”

I grin, and trace my middle and index fingers over my lips, “You’re a fast learner...”

He rolls his eyes before leaning in and kissing me again.


	4. Personalities Can Be Decieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank waits to be found.

Frank’s Point of View

I don’t think I could have picked a less obvious hiding spot.  
Under the blankets on a bed.  
But hey, can’t blame me for thinking ahead, aye?  
I can’t lie, I do have a particular person I’d prefer to find me. But if he doesn’t? I”m still going to have fun with whomever does. It isn’t like he gives a fuck about me. And unlike everyone seems to believe, I’m not into Gerard. I mean, he’s cool, and we’ve fucked. But that’s it, and we both know it. It’ll probably be Gerard who finds me, and if so then I’ll get laid. But if it’s who I’d like it to be... I’d just like a kiss. I mean, I’ve thought plenty about making the tall lanky boy moan and tugging on his big puff he calls hair. But it isn’t all I’ve thought about. His awkward personality has really wormed it’s way into my heart. He makes me smile and laugh when all I really want to do is get high. I used to be high almost constantly, but he didn’t like it. He smoked with me a few times, but he didn’t like that I was constantly in a daze. So for him, I smoked the last joint with him and that was it. I haven’t touched anything illegal in over four months. I hear the door open and hold my breath as it closes. A light chuckle, that doeesn’t belong to Gerard, makes me blush. The covers move from my face as I see Ray Toro grin down at me.

“That...is an awful hiding place.” He chuckles again.

“M-Maybe I wanted to be found. I thought about hiding behind the couch, but this was more comfy.” I blush and avoid his eyes.

“So...” he pins me with dominance I hadn’t expected, “I found you.”

“Y-Yes you did...” I look up into his eyes for the few seconds before he leans down and presses his lips against mine. My eyes close instantly as I kiss him back. The kissing soon becomes heated as he licks across my lip and presses his hips against mine. I groan and lick at his lips as I push my hips up against his. What the hell is this, Frank? You’re just letting him take control of you like this? As his tongue enters my mouth, I shove my ego to the side and savor the taste. Our tongues tangle as my fingers do the same in his hair. Not that it’s difficult to get tangled in his mess of hair. As tangled and poofy as it is, I still love it. He pulls back to smirk down at me.

“If you’re gonna hide a crush on someone... don’t doodle their name on the homework you let them copy.” His smirk widens as he moves to suck on my neck as I blush.

“O-Oh fuck. R-Ray I’m sor-” he pecks my lips to stop my sentence, “-ry....”

“If I didn’t feel the same would I be doing this? I’m far to shy to act like this around just anyone, Frank...” He blushes, “If I would have walked into anyone else’s room I’d be shy and awkward... but with you?” he kisses up my neck to nip my earlobe, “I’m not afraid with you...”

I blush and close my eyes, “Well I don’t let anyone else have control so consider yourself lucky.”

Ray smirks, “Oh, I do. Now... about your shirt...”

“Wh-What about it?”

“It’d look much better on the floor.” He nods.

I blush deeply, “Yeah?” I raise my arms.

He pulls it off and tosses it to the floor, “Oh, yeah.” he bites his lip.

“What about yours?” I pout.

He blushes, “Can that be all I take off?”

I nod, “No more clothing than you’re comfortable with.”

He slides off his shirt, and I reach up to stroke his chest.

“Do you not...want me?” I ask shyly.

Ray nods, “I do. Just not in someone else’s house where anyone could see...” he pauses as we hear a loud moan from another room, “or hear....” we both blush.

“Can we make out some more?” I ask with a blush.

He smirks and leans to kiss me.


	5. Premeditation and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe tries to find his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter I had written, might add more. Thoughts?

Joe's Point of View

I can’t believe I’m walking around this house to potentially get laid. It’s beyond obvious Pete is just trying to get Patrick out of his clothes with the excuse of this stupid game. Meanwhile I’m just hoping I find my boyfriend. Hoping someone else doesn’t find him first. Hoping that if he’s found by someone else, they won’t do anything. Game or not. I’d be okay with spin the bottle. A small little kiss, no big deal. But this game involves potential sex. The thought of someone pulling off his clothes kills me, considering I still haven’t done it! The only reason neither of us stepped out of the game, is because no one knows we’re together. There’s no real reason for us to be hiding it, other than the thrill of a secret relationship. Well, that and the lack of Wentz’s “I told you so’s”. I sigh and walk past someone hiding behind a curtain, wearing shoes that do not belong to Andy. I pass moaning in the hall closet and chuckle lightly. I walk into the kitchen and grin when I catch a pair of hazel eyes that are currently a deeper green than usual as he peeks up at me from underneath the tablecloth.

“I’ve already shooed Gerard away by telling him where Ryan is hiding.” he blushes lightly.

I grin and join him under the table, pulling the curtain down to cover us, “I was worried..”

Andy rolls his eyes, “Of course you were. If anyone else would have found me I’d make excuses not to do anything.” he lays his head on my shoulder, “That isn’t to say I won’t be making excuses not to do anything with you too, Joey... Anyone could see us.”

I grin and pull him into my lap and whisper into his ear, “That’s the fun part.” I nip his earlobe gently, smirking as a soft hum escapes his lips, which he’s currently biting.

“No fair.” he replies softly as I move down to kissing his neck.

Smirking, I kiss harder and hold his waist tightly. His hands grip my shoulders as I bite his collarbone through his shirt. I grin as he gasps softly, his hands moving to my hair as my lips move to his. The kiss starts out gently and slow, but it isn’t long until our lips crash against each other roughly, teamed up with our hands in the battle for dominance. I can’t help but smirk against his lips, because like usual, I’m winning. I lay him on his back on the tiled floor and kiss him harder as my fingers slip up inside his shirt. I scratch his chest lightly as I press my hips down against his, gasping softly at the feeling of his hardened member struggling against the fabric of his jeans. I pull away from his lips and smirk.

“ _Someone’s_ excited.”

He blushes, “That happens when _someone_ gets turned on.”

I grin more and rub my palm against him softly and ask softly, “Want some help?”

He whimpers and shakes his head, “N-Not here.”

I lay back on top of him and bite his neck softly before whispering, “No one will eve notice. They’re all far too busy to care. C’mon Andy... you know you want it.”

He fidgets nervously with his lip ring before nodding slowly. I grin triumphantly and unbutton his pants, then proceed to unzipping them and pulling them off slowly. He whimpers as I lean down and lightly lick his length constricted by the fabric of his boxers. I chuckle softly as he squirms at the touch of my fingertips moving up his waist to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it up. He helps get his shirt off and puts it behind his head as a pillow. I pull my shirt off and gently lift his head and add it with his shirt before unbuttoning my pants. He reaches up and unzips them, then slips his hands into my jeans, biting his lip as he notice my lack of boxers. He wraps his fingers around my cock and smirks when I moan in surprise. I growl playfully before leaning to kiss him as he pulls at my length, my hips moving with his hand until he lets go. I whimper against his lips and quickly kick my jeans off. He places his palm against my chest and pushes me back a bit.

“Mmm, Joe.” He looks up at me, “If we’re going to do this.. I’ve never... so we should have lube or something r-right?” he blushes.

I blush with him, “I don’t really carry the stuff in my pocket, Andy.”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to... but I found this when I came in to hide...” he holds up a bottle of honey and blushes deeply, “C-Could that work?”

I bite my lip, “Well we’re about to see.” I take the honey from him and coat my fingers in it before sliding a finger in slowly. Andy whimpers and bites his lip as I slowly move it. When he gives me the okay, I add a finger. After stretching him enough to add my length, I spread the honey onto my cock, blushing as the sweet smell of honey fills the air. I lean down to kiss him softly and sweetly before slowly pushing inside. He whimpers in both pain and pleasure as I slowly pull out and push in a bit deeper the second time. Once the pain subsides for him, I begin to move at a faster pace. I know without asking when I’ve found his prostate, because a louder moan than the ones before escapes his lips, and his fingernails dig into my shoulders. It isn’t long before we’re both close to our climaxes. I hit his prostate harder than before and moan out his name as we release only seconds apart. Panting and moaning softly, I thrust through our orgasms before coming to a stop and slowly pulling out of him, pulling him to cuddle close in my arms.

“Hmm.. I love you, honey.” I kiss Andy’s forehead and chuckle loudly at his blush.


End file.
